In glass and ceramic manufacturing nepheline syenite provides alkalis that act as a flux to lower melting temperature of a glass and ceramic mixture, prompting faster melting and fuel savings. In glass, nepheline syenite also supplies aluminum which gives improved thermal endurance, increases chemical durability and increases chemical durability and increases resistance to scratching and breaking. Furthermore, nepheline syenite is used as a filler or extender in paints, coatings, plastics and paper. It is a desirable material because it contains no free silica and still functions as effectively as a free silica based filler or extender. The material is an inorganic oxide having mechanical characteristics similar to the free silica materials for which it is a substitute. These mechanical properties involve use of a fine grain particulate form of nepheline syenite which is abrasive. Consequently, the granular nepheline syenite has a tendency to abrade and erode rapidly equipment used in processing. It has been determined that by reducing the particle size of any organic oxide material, such as nepheline syenite, the abrasive properties of the material are reduced. It is common to provide nepheline syenite with relatively small particle size for the purpose of allowing effective dispersing in the product aided by use of nepheline syenite. The advantage of dispersing fine grain nepheline syenite in the carrier product is discussed in several patents such as Gundlach U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,356; Humphrey U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,057; Hermele U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,507; Broome U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,474; and, McCrary Publication No. US 2005/0019574. These representative patents showing fine grain nepheline syenite are incorporated by reference herein. They illustrate the advantages of providing this inorganic oxide in a variety of grain sizes for a variety of applications. In U.S. publication 2005/0019574 there is a discussion that microcrystalline silica is a preferred filler in plastics. Silica free silicate is a whole grain sodium potassium alumina silica available from Unimin Corporation, New Canaan, Conn. The particles of the finely divided material range from about 2 to about 60 microns. This material attempts to reduce wear on manufacturing equipment for material employing nepheline syenite as a filler or extender and also for glass manufacturing. In an attempt to accomplish this ultra-fine particle size for nepheline syenite, the granulated material was wetted and then ground in a slurry condition in a micro grinder. Thereafter, the ultra-fine particles were dried by a rotary kiln or other process drier. The ultra-fine particles are highly active and tend to agglomerate in the liquid carrier so that the end result contains agglomerates. Thus, a number of particles had an effective particle size substantially greater than a desired small size. Thus, effectiveness of providing nepheline syenite with a controlled grain size less than 10 microns has been less than satisfactory. Thus, a nepheline syenite product with less than 5 microns was not a commercially viable product. It could only be made in a laboratory by assignee and was not available for any commercial use.